total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/MEET THE ROLEPLAYERS
This blog is about the event titled ' Meet The Roleplayers' 'Meet The Roleplayers' What is this event? Hmm? Well, find out below! What It Is- Details and More Meet the Roleplayers is an event simply created to attract new RPers, whether they would prefer to watch, sub or sign up for the newest season, if we attract new people we have succeeded! This event will take place on this wikia's chat, at 4.55 EST, soon after we have finished RPing on Saturday, the 22nd of August. It is joint with GoDuncan's wiki who will also be advertising their own wiki and their roleplay as well, but it will all take place, as mentioned, in this wiki's chat. The duration is unknown, and it can last until many people leave and there is no point to continue doing the event. If anyone wants details on one certain RP, it'd be best to ask me, so I can direct you to the person who withholds most of the information about that certain roleplay. What will presumably and hopefully occur at the event is that a reasonable amount of people turn up, all looking for a new roleplay to sink their teeth into. There will be a presentation basically about both of the RP's, and if someone would like more info it is up to them to get it. After that, there will be a small about 5 minute snippet for each roleplay, just to show how the different RPs would go, and then the wiki's would be revealed, and then the founders, or leaders of the wiki would say what is going to happen on the wiki and why you should join it and there RP. Somewhere between there would be something to break the ice, if there is any that is. After this, the main Role-players for each roleplay would say what they liked about the respective RPs, and how it has evolved since it started. After wards, a small preview of what is to come (for each role-play, episode titles, challenges are probably what will be said) will be told, (for this wiki's RP, the up-coming episodes are known so this bit will be primary for GO's RP). Next, we would ask a few random people, associated with neither RP, who's RP they would want to join and why, and what the other RP could do to rope them in. Finally, to end, we would thank everyone for coming to this event, and then would say that now, (if they hadn't already) would be the time to ask for extra details regarding the RP you want to join (or both if they wanted to join both) and the event would end. I am open for any things that you think should and could be included in the event, so yeah, that's it, really, excited? I am! Who Will be in Attendence I am hoping that the following are in attendence: *GODuncan (Or fellow wikians from his wiki at least) *Izzynoah12 *Ellafan4evr *VeryUnknownFan *SammyTDPI *TDStoryWriter *Berryleaf *TylerWebkinzFan *All the others who are interested in RPing and just wanna turn up! GO and Jayden's Conflict You have none. Category:Blog posts